Simplify the expression. $-6n(4n+8)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-6n}$ $ = ({-6n} \times 4n) + ({-6n} \times 8)$ $ = (-24n^{2}) + (-48n)$ $ = -24n^{2} - 48n$